Love's the Only Wheel
by Prodigious.Blair
Summary: Two is company- Three's a wheel. This is one Christmas lunch Forks & La Push will never forget.


**Loves the Only Wheel**

I stared at the giant cheese wheel centring the small dinner table at Charlie's. Around it an array of dips and biscuits covered the wooden surface leaving only but a few small gaps for the dregs to pass through. I took one look at Charlie's attempt at a pre-Christmas lunch, and vowed next time to allow Bella the time to cater it herself.

In the corner, one of the officers from work stood hanging his cigarette over the window. In one hand he held a plastic beer cup filled to the brim, and used to other to tap at the window sill, letting the ashes float down like snow onto the surface. He hadn't moved from his post since he arrived, and it was well over an hour since the party has started.

"He plans on staying there the whole time," Edward said, sauntering over to where I stood myself, leaning against the hard bend top.

I eyed him taking two plastic cups from the stack, and laughed as he pretended to take small sips of the beer, letting the froth foam around his lips, the way a real man was meant to- according to the human world, and the man standing beside me chain smoking.

"An acquired taste I assume?" I said scanning the small lounge room for Bella. She was meant to be meeting us inside kitchen, then we were planning on ditching this pre get together do for some fun out in the woods.

Edward nodded, catching Bella's hand raised in the air, high above all the men and women gathered around in pods. He began to move, taking a step into the crowd, and with one strong stride he pulled Bella into his arms. His enveloping embrace caused me to make a face. He looked to hard against her soft body, the way a small animal would under a large granite boulder.

"Bells?" I said shuffling closer to two of them. I stared at her face for the longest time, trying to read what was hidden beneath her forced smile and obvious confusion.

"Charlie's pre-occupied with the game, and Billy's taking to Sue about helping the kids. It sounded serious, so I tried not to eaves-drop. There's something you're not telling me Jake, or something you don't want me to know. Billy saw me and turned his back to me when he saw I was listening," Bella stated, her forehead frowning in line of wrinkles.

"What's there to tell that you already don't know," I lied, unwilling to make the day about bloodsuckers and monsters, magic and wolves.

"That's not entirely true," Edward pressed, letting his arms fall beside his tall frame, before he pressed two fingers on either side of his temples and began to rub them simultaneously.

Bella scowled.

"At least one of you is willing to tell me the truth," she said staring up at her lover, while he read my mind. He was constantly reading my mind.

I sighed.

"What if there is something that I am keeping from you, with good reason. It's Christmas, a time to celebrate. Don't you want to concentrate on being a human? This is the last Christmas you'll be able to have before you-," I stopped, searching Edwards eyes as he ran his tongue along his lips, an indication of our agreement to not bring the subject up today.

Bella shook her head. Distancing herself from us with smaller steps, back towards the group that threatened to consume her body a the wave of human heat. She stopped short of an obese man licking his fingers, while continuing to stuff his face with my fathers legendary marinated chicken, and squeezed her way underneath her guests arms.

"You had to bring that up didn't you," Edward sighed, advancing into to the crowd himself.

"You're the one who couldn't let the truth rest for the day," I argued, following them both through the crowd, and out into the backyard leading towards the woods. It didn't take long to catch up to them. Bella was already sitting on a rotting log, with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Bella, try to see it from my point of view," I said taking a seat beside her on the log. I failed to find a gripping, and slid along the moss, landing butt first onto the hard ground.

Edward chuckled.

"I hate lies Jake, and what I heard has left me nothing short of confused," Bella said extending her hands to me.

"What exactly did you hear him say?" I asked nervously, looking back and forth between Bella and Edward, despite knowing Edward knew from reading Billy's mind.

"I didn't catch the full of it. All I heard him say was that there was something he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew it had a lot to do with the amount of time you and Edward were spending together- with and without me."

We were sprung. Done for. Bella knew.

"I think you're reading everything wrong Bella," Edward interjected, tracing his lips again.

Bella looked up at Edward, her hands folded in her lap. I could see her mind ticking, her eyes flickering while she processed whatever ideas or notions were stirring inside her mind. She took a moment to take in what we were both saying, and shook her head dismissing a silent thought.

"No. I don't think I am."

I reached for her hand, only to be rejected as Bella retreaded further into denial. I wondered how long we were going to play this game before the truth game out, or she was satisfied with our answers.

"It's not all I heard Billy say," Bella said, rising to her feet. This time she let her chin dig into her chest, her hair covering her face, and crossed her arms across her body in a coffin like manner.

Edward and I stared at each other for the longest time. What felt like hours were only minutes. They passed in a painful silence, that only got worse as the sun settled behind the trees, and the darkness engulfed the light.

"What else did he say Bella?" I asked. My anger rising, replacing the fear that was already threatening to betray my secrets- our secrets.

"He said-," Bella stopped.

"He said?" I pressed, a little to harsh for my liking.

"Billy told Sue that he thought he had seen something, but he wasn't sure if it was his mind playing tricks on him with old age. He said he saw you two in an... usual embrace, and thought it was a little to cosy for two creatures who were meant to be enemies."

Bella's voice broke.

I stared at her, watching small tears formulating, and falling from her blinking eye lashes. I cringed, remembering the moment when Edward had forced his arms around me, despite the urgency to kill me, to have my blood on his hands.

"Tell me," Bella continued, sniffing back the tears and wiping them on her parka sleeve.

" Are you-" she gulped. Not daring to look at either of us. Not even her lover, my lover- Edward.

"Are you in love with each other?" Bella finished, raising her head to look me in the eyes- Pleading for the truth.

Edward shook his head, advancing towards her, his arms out stretched. Bella denied him their usual embrace, and turned on her heels to face me. This time the urgency to know was stronger. Strong enough to bring droplets of tears to my own eyes.

"Jacob, please. Are you two in love?"

I nodded. Unable and unwilling to carry on keeping up appearances. The charade was over. This time there would be no lies, and I would be the one to tell the truth. Bella deserved so much more.

"Yes Bella. Edward and I-are in love."


End file.
